


【东凯】偏偏

by cthighway



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthighway/pseuds/cthighway





	【东凯】偏偏

一候水泉动  
二候佳人至  
三候共枕眠  
——冬至  
   
冬至本就不是一个很平常的日子，虽然大部分人都当一个平常日子过。但当你的爱人出生在这一天时，那就更不叫是平常日子了。  
   
12月靳东和王凯都忙得连轴转，一个在上海一个在香港，一个月下来两人几乎没见过面，仅有的互动就是收工后的微信聊天或者视频通话。  
   
王凯觉得这样很不行。跑去跟导演商量能不能这两天多拍点他的戏，给他空出22号一天的时间。张开宙知道他和靳东的事，自然也知道王凯心里打着什么小算盘。看破不说破，拍胸答应了下来。  
   
王凯连连道谢，走前不忘提醒张开宙，“那啥，导演，这事能不能不告诉东哥？”  
   
张开宙给他一个“我都懂”的眼神，“行行行知道了。”  
   
   
靳东前两天一直在拍大夜，日夜颠倒作息混乱，导演记着他的生日，又见他眼圈黑得吓人，推着靳东说给他放两天假赶紧让他回去休息，23号再回来。  
   
今天靳东从中午一直睡到晚上，梦中听见隔壁房有施工队在装修，咚咚咚的声音把他给吵醒了。醒来后发现房间里的灯还是亮的，自己大概是没关灯就睡着了。靳东坐起来搓了搓脸让自己清醒些，清醒过后他听见了敲门声——靠原来不是装修队，是真有人敲门啊。  
   
靳东翻身下床，睡了好几个小时导致他站起来的时候重心有些不太稳，走了几步才找回平衡。  
   
一打开门王凯就扑了上来，勾着他的脖子欢快地叫着：“哥！”声音里仿佛有着蜜糖，黏黏的，甜甜的。  
   
意外收获一只小狮子的靳东有些懵，但是很快就反应过来，一手揽过王凯的腰把人带进房，又拿脚关上门。他情不自禁地去亲吻他的小孩儿，小孩儿的唇软软的，因着刚从户外进来还有些凉，但是没关系，亲吻可以让唇变热。  
   
这个吻持续了多长时间靳东不知道，但他知道分开的时候小孩儿有些喘不过气，脸颊泛着红晕，像一个熟透的水蜜桃。  
   
“怎么突然来了？”  
   
王凯从背囊里拿出个盒子，看包装里面装的应该是蛋糕，“我来送温暖来了。”  
   
“送温暖？”  
   
王凯点点头，嘴角勾着一抹笑，“来给靳老师过生日。”  
   
他的小孩儿在灯下笑得温柔，光晕笼罩着他，美好得不像话。  
   
靳东觉得这一刻真像在拍偶像剧，忍不住又拉过王凯去吻他，边吻边托着他的臀部把小孩儿抱起来向床走去。  
   
香港是个寸土寸金的地方，酒店的房间大多都比内地的小，靳东没去住什么黄金海岸文华东方，只是跟着剧组住在普通的酒店，虽说是豪华单人房，但面积还是比较小。即使如此，面积小有一个好处，那就是门口离床的距离很近。  
   
靳东抱着王凯没走几步路就到了床边，他把小孩儿放在床上，脱掉自己白Tee，压了上去。  
   
屋子里暖气开得足，王凯穿得又多，靳东扒掉小孩儿的羽绒和毛衣后发现里面是衬衫，他懒得解扣子，双手一用力直接把衬衫扯开，扣子噼里啪啦的落下来，有些掉在了床上，有些滚到了地上。靳东把床上的扣子扒拉到床下，伸手就去解王凯的皮带。  
   
小孩儿盒盒地笑了起来，“哥你咋这么着急啊。”说着也去扯靳东的裤子。  
   
“太想你了。”  
   
碍手碍脚的衣裳终于褪去，小孩儿翻了个身把靳东压在身下，然后慢慢往下移，“哥今天是寿星，我来伺候你。”  
   
靳东用手枕着自己的头，好整以暇地开口：“好啊。”  
   
王凯的舌头顺着茎身的褶皱舔舐，而后是冠状沟、龟头。舔湿后用口腔包裹着靳东的阴茎，吸吮起来。小孩儿坏得很，舌尖一直不放过铃口，一遍遍地舔，靳东觉得他下一秒就要交代在王凯嘴里了，忍不住按着王凯的头做了几次深喉，然后开口道：“小混蛋。”  
   
王凯抬眼看他，嘴角上扬，靳东的阳物占据着他整个口腔，深喉带来的生理反应让他有些想呕，但是嘴上的吞吐一直没停，反而更加卖力地动作起来。  
   
靳东觉得铃口流出的水越来越多，大概是要射了，推推王凯的肩膀想让他出去。但是王凯没理他，嘴上的吸吮更加用力。在一声喘息后靳东射了王凯一嘴，他想拿纸巾给王凯，却被他制止。  
   
小孩儿吐出些精液在手上，一边伸到身后给自己做扩张，一边凑过去吻靳东，嘴对嘴把剩下的液体渡过去。唇分开的时候还粘着一缕丝，靳东抹抹嘴角，又重复了一遍刚才说的话，“小混蛋。”  
   
小孩儿一脸的坏笑，但很快眉头一皱，发出了呻吟。靳东凑上前也伸了根手指插进王凯的后穴，“一个人做扩张有什么意思？师哥帮你。”  
   
王凯的脸又红了几分。  
   
三根手指在小穴里搅动，发出阵阵水声。即使是扩张靳东还是占据着主动权，手指勾着王凯的，紧贴着肠壁画圈，时不时碾过那一块软肉，王凯的叫声也会随着高一个度。  
   
扩张做完以后两人的手指都黏黏的，靳东拉着王凯的手指把指上的液体都抹到他的乳尖上。然后又翻身把小孩儿压在身下。  
   
今晚的王凯特别主动，长腿勾着靳东的腰，手放在他肩上，开口：“进来。”声音里带着些央求和期待。  
   
这样的小孩儿，真是尤物。  
   
靳东跨下一顶把自己完全送进王凯身体里，小孩儿咬着唇没出声，靳东慢慢地动作起来。一开始只是退出来一点再进去，再后来就变成退出来一半再顶进去。抽插的力度和深度越来越大，床摇晃的声音也越来越大。小孩儿先开始嘴巴紧闭，一声不吭，渐渐地从喉咙里零星地发出些声响，到最后顶撞到前列腺的次数越来越多，小孩儿还会叫出来。这无疑都刺激了靳东身体里的情欲。  
   
王凯的手紧紧搂着靳东的脖子，男人在他身体里不停地操弄，他觉得自己像一条池鱼，而靳东是潮汐，潮汐退去时他得以自由地游动，来临时只能接受着潮汐的摆弄。王凯全身都是水，上半身和腿上的是汗，两人连接的部分是精液和从他身体流出来的液体。他感觉自己在一片云上，高潮来临时腾空，身体里洒进火热，而后又落在云上，轻飘飘的，如梦似幻。  
   
   
做完以后两人搂着在床上温存，身上全是汗，黏糊糊的，身下的床单也全完了蛋，精液和汗水混合在一起，床单被子都皱巴巴的，但两人似乎都不太在意，靳东把王凯搂得紧紧的，王凯在靳东胸前胡乱地画着圆圈。  
   
“你不是在上海拍戏吗，怎么跑过来了？”靳东开口。  
   
“明天哥生日，我是一定要来的呀。”王凯下巴一抬，一副邀功的样子。  
   
靳东点点他的鼻尖，“我之前跟你说过了，你好好拍戏，生日这些东西都是虚的，没必要为了我耽误工作。”  
   
王凯抬头凝神看他，“哥明天就40了，是个整数，这个生日我是一定要陪你过的。戏的事情你不用担心，我的戏份也不算多，来之前就把明天的戏都拍完了，导演说我后天赶回去就行。”  
   
靳东眼睛一热，把小孩儿的头埋在自己的肩窝，指尖捋着他的头发。  
   
“哥，”靳东怀里传来声音，小孩儿抬头，无辜地看着他，“我有点饿了。”  
   
靳东笑着推开王凯，从地上捡起他和王凯的内裤，把自己的穿上，把王凯的丢给他，“你是不是买了蛋糕？我去拿过来。”  
   
王凯买的是文华饼店的蛋糕，靳东切了两块端过去，却看见小孩儿的脑袋上系着不知道从哪里来的红丝带，头顶还有个蝴蝶结。  
   
靳东没忍住笑出了声。  
   
王凯假装没听见，整个人凑过去，“给哥的生日礼物。”  
   
靳东把蛋糕放在床上，伸手去解蝴蝶结，“礼物刚刚拆过一回了，那就再拆一遍吧。”  
   
王凯笑着去跟他接吻，然后不怀好意地用手指抠了点奶油抹在靳东脸上。  
   
靳东脸上一凉，用手一抹，结果手上也沾上了奶油。王凯看着他滑稽的样子盒盒盒笑了起来。靳东也不服输，也拿奶油去抹王凯，一来二去的，两人的脸颊、鼻尖、额头上都是奶油。  
   
他们看着对方满是奶油的脸，笑得更加大声。王凯用叉子叉了一小块蛋糕，喂到靳东嘴里，笑吟吟道：“生日快乐，哥。”  
   
床头柜上的钟刚好指向十二点。  
   
两个人蛋糕也不吃了，也不在意脸上的奶油，这个夜晚只剩下腻人的情话和缠绵无尽的亲吻。  
   
王凯在入睡前听见靳东在他耳边说：“今生很幸运遇见你，余生也只偏爱你一人。”  
 


End file.
